An Inuyasha Mother's Day!
by DesireDemon400years
Summary: This is for all mom's on mother's day. Don't forget to thank them and tell them you love them a million times! I do not own this anime so don't sue me please. And if you think I should change this into a crossover so I can make more every year then visit my profile.


An Inuyasha mother's day

Kun-Loon

I woke the morning of mother's day expecting at least one tiny gift from my father, and my kids. Of course when I woke, Kagome was in the past, dad asleep, and so was Sota. I sighed and went downstairs to fix breakfast. I smiled at the boys when they woke and came in the kitchen. "Good morning boys," I said in my usual cheerful voice.

"Good morning Kun, what's for breakfast?" Dad asked.  
"Pancakes of course. Any special plans today?" I asked.  
"Just the usual working in the shop," he said.  
"I'm going out with a friend today to have some fun," Sota replied.

I just nodded a little sadly. So they'd forgotten, that was a first for them. They never forget mother's day, or my birthday. I wondered if Kagome had remembered it.

Kagome

I woke that morning planning on getting all my friends to pitch in to give a gift to my mother. Of course I had Inuyasha to come back, at a later point in the day. They all liked the idea, even a few people we had met on occasion and sorta befriended. It was nice of course. "Ok, so just the idea of getting anything makes my mom really happy. She'll take nearly anything, so just put all your heart into it and I'll come back later to get them." I said before climbing in the well to go home. When I got out I pretended to even more exhausted than I was. I could excuse some of it as being in a fight with Inuyasha as usual. This year, everyone in my family agreed to act clueless. So my mother would think we had forgotten, and be so surprised with all the gifts. I walked in the house and yawned.  
"I'm home!" I called.  
"You're early, did something happen?" Mom asked.  
"Inuyasha was being a jerk as usual so I got bored and went home. I thought it'd be important to spend my day at home," at that her eyes glittered happily, "so my friends and I could go have fun and catch up on school." At that she wasn't as excited.  
"Oh, I thought you might want to rest first, then spend the day at home," she said.  
I shook my head, "I will tomorrow though, I'll see you soon mom," I said.

She just nodded and I went to my room. I waited for some time to pass so she can think I was sleeping in my bed. Then I left a note in case she came in when I wasn't here already. I jumped out the window and rushed to meet my friends at the store.

Kun-Loon

I sighed and went to the sacred tree. I felt so sad, even Kagome had forgotten. I wondered if this was a game or was it really insignificant. That thought really made me sad. I hope they really hadn't forgotten me.

Kagome

"Ok, so now we have all the supplies, where are we doing this? My mom is home all day today, so we can't do it there," I said.  
"Well, we can do it at your Grandpa's shop," said one of my friends.  
"You know, that sounds like a plan," I said.

With that decided we all headed down there to talk to grandpa. I had to ask him if we could use it, and if he'd keep mom out of there if she tried to go in. He easily consented, and helped us prepare for it. During the middle of our decorating I snuck off to go check the progress with Inuyasha and the others.

"Hey guys! How's it coming?" I asked them as I came upon the group.  
"We're almost done, Kagome. One more detail and it'll be finished," said Inuyasha.  
"That's great, so what is it?" I asked as I looked down at it.  
"Well, we thought she might enjoy something from our era. A nice necklace, bracelet, and blanket," he said.  
Honestly the blanket hadn't turned out too well. "They're all lovely guys."  
"Thanks." They said in unison.

I stayed for a few minutes and then they were done. I thanked them, then Inuyasha and I went to my home together. I was able to sneak him into the shop, and of course my friend's stared at him, wondering who he was. I had made sure he had on a hat to hide his ears. They gathered around him to ask him questions, until I reminded them we had other guests coming and presents to put up. Soon everyone was here, though Sota had to leave as soon as he came. He was in charge of bringing her.

Kun-Loon

Sota had come to me during the afternoon saying that something was going on in dad's shop and I needed to be there quickly. We made no haste in getting there and he for some reason checked in the window. Then he stepped back to let me open the door. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.  
I stared in shock at what I was seeing. I couldn't believe it. I felt my eyes water with tears. I thanked everyone and went around to talk. I'd never had much of an opportunity to talk to Inuyasha, so I took that opportunity now. I really had a good time at my party, and loved every present, even the badly stitched blanket.  
This was the best mother's day I had ever had.

(I love you mommy 3, happy mother's day. Thank you for everything you do for me. And happy mother's day to all mommies, I hope you get thanked a million times this mother's day!) 


End file.
